The Inbetweenixt: Drabbles and Short Stories
by DecidedFate13
Summary: Fate is a special person, she is an inbetweenixt. An inbetweenixt is a person who has a heart equally made up of light and darkness and can control darkness without it consuming or influencing that person. As her journey goes on the paths become harder, but her choice is made. Fate wants to follow the light and with the help of her friends she will. What path will you choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this story is a set of drabbles and short stories about my OC. I'm starting with the organization members first. Hope you enjoy and check out my other story DecidedFate: Truth or Dare.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OC Fate.**

**Xemnas**

I walked down the white halls and saw the Roman numeral 1 on the door. I walked right in without bothering to knock. I walked right up to the desk and smirked. "Hey." He looked up and glared at me "What do you want?" he said with that usual monotone voice. "I have a question." I could tell he was growing impatient with me. "Then what?" "Why do you let me hang around the castle?" "Do I really have a choice?" "No you don't." With that I smirked and left his office happy with my answer.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and don't forget to check out my other story DecidedFate: Truth or Dare. I will also tell you more about Fate every time the chapter done and please give me suggestions for drabbles or short stories in the review.**

**Fate's favorite anime is Dragonball Z Kai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people I need more reviews and only 4 people have checked out this story so please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OC Fate.**

**Xigbar **

I was watching Xigbar do a shooting practice. I decided to have a little fun. As he was getting ready to shoot I yelled "CHOCOLATE RAIN!" He got unfocused and missed the target. He ended up hitting the wall instead. He turned around and glared at me "Really Fate." "Yes and come on Xigbar you shoot like a grandma with no arms." "You can't shoot at all if you have no arms girly." "Exactly you CAN'T shoot!" "You're weird." "I know I am." I decided to leave in fear he will hunt me down and shoot me.

**Hope you liked this chapter and remember to check out my other story DecidedFate: Truth or Dare and review. If you review you get a cookie! (::) (::) (::) **

**Fate's favorite Kingdom Hearts character is Vanitas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry my other story DecidedFate: Truth or Dare has been deleted. I found out it violated some rules so sorry if you liked it. Today I'm going out of order with the organization because I got a request so I'm going to do that before I write Xaldin's story.**

**Matrix: Hey but I get to be in this one!**

**Fate: No one cares Matrix.**

**DF13: Stop fighting and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my two OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**The Bet**

Axel, Matrix, and I were sitting around in the grey room. Matrix kept poking me. He still wants me to ask if Axel's gay. We made a bet I don't think he is gay but Matrix does. I decided to ask him now because I knew I would win "Axel are you gay towards Roxas?" He looked shocked by my question "Why are you asking me that?" I didn't want to tell him about the bet so I said the only logical thing "Cause can" He frowned at me. Matrix with a smug smile on his face said "Answer the question Axel." He sighed "Maybe sometimes….." I sighed "That's not a straight answer." Matrix started to giggle. I was confused "What's so funny?" "He didn't say a straight answer because he is not straight!" I sighed "Really?" "Yeah don't you get it?" "Yes I do now shut up." I turned my attention back to Axel "So is that a yes?" "If I say yes can we stop asking me these questions?" "Yeah sure." "Then yes." I sighed and dug into my pocket and gave Matrix $5. Matrix gave a smirk and said "Told you so." Axel looking mad said "YOU GUYS MADE A BET?!" Matrix laughed "Yeah and I won thanks for the free money Axel." I smiled resisting to laugh because of the look on Axel's face "Hey at least I didn't think you were away." Saix walked over to us and said "Discuss your personal business elsewhere." I glared at him and said "Fine." Axel smirked and said "Matrix is buying us all ice-cream!" "Wait what why do I have to buy the ice-cream?" I laughed and said "Because you are the one with money." Matrix grumbled "Fine." And we all went to Twilight Town.

**Hey thanks for reading and please review. Remember you get cookies! (::) (::) (::) **

**Axel: Why did you make me say yes?**

**DF13: Because I can and that's what the request said.**

**Matrix: I'm fine with it I got money and I like money!**

**Fate: You spent it already on ice-cream remember?**

**Matrix: Oh yeah now I'm sad….**

**DF13: Oh well see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back with the organization and please comment if you have a character request.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Xaldin**

I was wandering around the castle when I smelled something good. I knew what it was. It was Xaldin cooking. I Ran into the kitchen "Hey Xaldin what are you cooking?" "Nothing of your concern." I frowned "Fine can I at least help?" I saw him chuckle lightly "When you admit you have a crush on Axel." I blushed a deep shade of red. The next thing Xaldin knew was there was a knife in the wall by his head. I clenched my fists and through my clenched teeth I said "That is none of your business and never ask that again!" I turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

**Just to let you know there will be no Axel/OC or Axel/Roxas. I wanted to tell you guys that just in case you got that impression from this chapter and the last. Well anyways please review! Also I forgot to put a fact about Fate last chapter so I will put two for today.**

**Fate's favorite Dragon Ball Z character is Vegeta.**

**Fate's favorite video game is Kingdom Hearts 2.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello now we are on 4 in the organization. So this is Vexen's chapter hope you enjoy and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and Disney I only own my OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Vexen**

Saix told me Vexen needed me in his lab. I was curious of what he needed "Hey I'm here." I stated bored. Vexen walked over to me. "Good I need you for my experiment. I took a step back and raised my eyebrow "What kind of experiment?" "Nothing to big I just want to experiment on your heart." I started to get creeped out. "Exactly how are you going to experiment on my heart?" "I will just need to knock you out for a bit." I was NOT going to let him knock me out. "I'm not doing it Vexen." He put his hand on his shoulder "Why not it won't be for long." He said with a smirk. I summoned my keyblade and quickly knocked him out. Zexion walked in and stared at Vexen passed out on the ground. He sighed "What happened?" "Nothing much but if anyone asks I wasn't here, ok." "Fine." "Thanks!" I then left Vexen's lab making sure no one saw me.

**Hey thanks for reading and please review!**

**Zexion: What would of happened if I didn't agree to not tell anyone?**

**Fate: Do you really want to know?**

**Zexion: Nevermind…**

**DF13: Oh well poor Vexen not really and here is a fact about Fate!**

**Fate and Matrix are cousins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people today chapter is Lexeaus. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Vanitas: Why is this chapter late?**

**DF13: It's not late I just had to update later than usual because I had stuff to do.**

**Vanitas: Like what?**

**DF13: Like none of your business.**

**Vanitas: Whatever DecidedFate13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney she only owns her OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**DF13: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would have brought Vanitas back into the storyline by now.**

**Lexeaus**

**I came into the grey room and sat next to Lexeaus. "Hey Lexeaus" I said in a cheery tone. "…" "Um, Lexeaus I said hello?" "…." "Don't you ever talk?" "…." "Seriously can you respond to me." I stated impatiently. "….." "OH MY GOSH PLEASE RESPOND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" "…" "Ugh I give up…." I got up and left the gray room but as I left the room Lexeaus started to chuckle to himself.**

**Sorry this chapter is short there wasn't much I could write about for Lexeaus but please review.**

**Vanitas: I think you could have done better.**

**DF13: Don't criticize my writing.**

**Vanitas: I can if I want to so shut up.**

**DF13: Remember I can cause you serious pain in this story.**

**Vanitas: Whatever.**

**Fate's keyblade is Two Become One.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I have busy the past few days so I haven't had time to update but I'm updating now so enjoy.**

**Axel: I'm disappointed in you got it memorized?**

**DF13: Shut up Axel I was busy cut me some slack.**

**Axel: Nope never.**

**DF13: Fine I will try harder.**

**Axel: Ok good enough DecidedFate13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney she only owns her OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Zexion**

I was sitting in the library with Zexion. "Zexy what are you reading?" "A book." He said without even looking up at me. "I can see that Zexy I mean what book." "One stop calling me Zexy, two it's a good book." "No and Zexy I mean the title, stop being stubborn." "I said stop and your one to talk about who is stubborn." "What can I say I'm naturally stubborn." I said with a smirk. He sighed "Of course you are and I'm reading Twilight." "Why, you hate it you said it isn't literature." "Well because Larxene said read it or die." "Hey at least she has good taste in books." "I still don't like it." "Why it is a great book." "Have you read the book?" "Um, no but I have watched the movies." "You mean when you chant team Jacob when he is on the screen." "Ok I only did that once and still it's awesome so enjoy or die." I said with my face red with embarrassment. "Fine I will enjoy it." "Yay!" I gave Zexion a quick hug with a grin on my face. "Don't do that again." "Ok but I got to go so see you later Zexy." I quickly left the library and as I left I could hear him yelling. "DON'T CALL ME ZEXY!"

**Well next is Saix which I have a really good idea for. I hoped you enjoyed the drabble today and please review. **

**Zexion: Did you really have to call me Zexy Fate.**

**Fate: Yes it's a cute nickname.**

**Zexion: No it's not.**

**Fate: Yes.**

**Zexion: No.**

**Fate: YES!**

**Zexion: NO!**

**DF13: Ladies you are both beautiful and stop fighting.**

**Fate favorite actor is Robert Downey Junior.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people I'm really excited about this chapter. Tell me if you get the joke I'm implying in this one.**

**Saix: Don't make me act stupid.**

**DF13: No I would never do that I will just torture you.**

**Fate: Torturing Saix is my job.**

**Saix: Oh great….  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Saix**

I was sitting in the grey room being bored out of my mind. Everyone was on a mission except for Saix and Xemnas. I decided to do what I do best, torture Saix. I got up and walked over to him and started poking him "Hey Saix Saix Saix Saix Saix SAIX!" He looked down at me with the usual monotone expression and spoke in his usual monotone voice. "What do you want?" He said you like he just tasted venom. I grinned and and put my hands on my knees and said "Who's a good puppy." "What?" "Who's a good puppy, you are you are." "Stop that I'm not your dog." I pulled out a tennis ball and threw it. "Go get it boy, go get it." "No I'm not a dog." I glared at him and said "Go get nit and be my puppy." "No" "I am going to ask you one more time get the ball and be my puppy." He crouched down to my level and said "I said no." "That's it play time is over!" I summoned my keyblade and whacked him hard with it. He fell to his knees and he hissed in pain. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I know had a pouty face "That's what happens when you won't be my puppy. I turned on my heel and left the grey area. I soon as I was far enough away I started to break out laughing. "I can't wait to tell Axel this one!"

**Hahaha poor Saix, NOT! I really loved writing this one. Well next up is Axel please review I only have one review.**

**Saix: Ow…..**

**Fate: Oh get over it you baby.**

**Axel: That is hilarious!**

**Fate: I know right.**

**Saix: NO IT'S NOT!**

**DF13: Well bye I now have to go separate these three.**

**Fate's best friends are Axel/Lea, Vanitas, and Zexion/Ienzo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had exams, volunteering, and I have been sick! But I'm here now and so is Axel's chapter. Enjoy!**

**Vanitas: Get over it already!**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Vanitas: No.**

**Fate: Both of you stop now.**

**Axel: This is never going to end anyway DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Axel: Got it memorized?**

**Axel**

Axel and I were sitting in his room playing video games. "Axel stop winning it's not fair!" He smirked "Well I can't help it and its fair." I made a pouty face. _"Well you do really stink at this game and all other games too." _"SHUT UP!" Axel frowned "I wasn't talking." I sighed "I wasn't talking to you." "Then who were you…..Oh." "Yeah oh." Then a figure appeared next to us. His face concealed by a helmet. I turned to him "Can't you just peacefully sit in my heart and not say anything Vanitas?" he smirked "Of course not, that would be no fun." Axel put waved his hand in front of me. "Are we going to play or what?" "Fine, but I'm going to win." Vanitas laughed "No you aren't but, I'm going to play too." I sighed "Fine, but if you win that means I win to ok?" "Sure, whatever." Axel smirked "Alright let's play and I'm going to win so don't get your hopes up kiddies." Vanitas laughed "No you aren't got it memorized?" "WHAT THAT'S MY CATCHPHARSE." "Not anymore." Axel growled "I will get you for that." "If you say so." I face palmed "Boys…..so competitive." By the time they were done playing games Vanitas had won 52 times and Axel had won 0. I just gave up and went to bed before the games started again.

**Hey hope I didn't make Vanitas too OOC. I will warn you he will get OOC, but not too much. I hoped you enjoyed this story and please review.**

**Vanitas: Or I will come after you.**

**Fate: Oh stop scaring people Vani.**

**Vanitas: Don't call me that!**

**Axel: I lost…**

**Me: Its ok Axel we all lose eventually.**

**Fate harbors Vanitas's heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, before I start I want to thank Leila for reviewing! You are my second reviewer so you get virtual cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

**Fate: Haha she or he wasn't afraid of you Vani!**

**Vanitas: Don't call me that and I mean no one call me that!**

**Fate: Ok, Vani…**

**Vanitas -_-**

**Demyx: Yay it's my chapter!**

**DF13: Yes it's your chapter Demyx….**

**Demyx: Yay! Oh and DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney she only owns her OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Demyx**

I was hanging out with Demyx in the gray room. I was waiting for Axel to get back from his mission. Demyx was sitting there playing his sitar and being lazy as usual. "Hey, Demyx?" "What Fate?" He said looking up from his sitar. "Did you know back on my world Earth they made a song about the sitar?" "Really!" "Yep." "Can you sing it for me?" I blushed "N-No ummmmm, I don't sing." "Please!" "Demyx no, but I will show you the lyrics later." "Yay!" _"Man that guy is hyper Fate." "Shut up Van, I'm trying to talk to Demyx." "You do realize he is rambling on about nonsense." "What?"_ I focused back on Demyx and he was rambling on. I only caught a few words sitar, lyrics, music, and work. "Demyx calm down." "What, oh ok." He said with a big grin. "Thanks." "Hey if you won't sing will you play your trumpet with me?" "Sure, why not." "_Don't stink." "Thanks for the encouragement Vanitas." _I stated mentally. I then left with Demyx to his room to play music with him.

**Sorry I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. Oh and if you haven't figured it out already the words in italic are when Fate is either talking to Vanitas mentally or just thinking.**

**Demyx: Can I have cookies?**

**Vanitas: No -_-**

**Demyx: :,( **

**Fate: Don't tease Demmy, Vani!**

**Vanitas: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!**

**Fate: Over 9,000!**

**Me: *Facepalm* **

**Everybody: Bye for now**

**Hehe see the DBZ reference. I will probably use those a lot so tell me if you catch them, so please review.**

**Fate loves chocolate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had writers block, but I'm here now. Now presenting Luxord's chapter!**

**Luxord: Does this have anything to do with cards?**

**Fate: *chuckles* Yes, of course**

**Vanitas: Why are you chuckling?**

**Fate: You will see Vani.**

**Vanitas: *eye twitch***

**Me: Alright, better get this started before Vanitas develops his own berserker mode!**

**Luxord: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Luxord**

Luxord and I were sitting in the kitchen that never was playing a game of cards. "Luxord got any 3's?" "Yes…" "Hehe looks like I am winning." Luxord's eye began to twitch. "HOW ARE YOU BEATING ME IN A BLOODY GAME OF CARDS?!" "I have my ways." "Well it's just beginners luck, I can turn this game around faster than you can blink darling." I noticed Luxord looked extremely smug, but that didn't matter I was going to win. "Okay Luxord, your turn." "Do you have any kings?" "No, have any queens." He looked extremely angry and tossed his queens at me. "Here have them!" I smirked. "I win." Luxord looked at the game and realized I had just beat him. "WHAT?!" "Yep!" "HOW DID YOU BLOODY WIN?!" "My secret." "Tell me!" "Ok." He leaned in wide eyed. "I won by believing in the heart of the cards." He looked confused. "Where did you get that bloody crap from?" I smirked "Yu-gi-oh." I watched as Luxord fainted. " Tsk tsk, yu-gi-oh is not crap." Axel came into the room "Won already?" "Yep, now I just to get my winnings." Axel smirked "Well hurry up and how much did he owe you." "I got it and 10,000 munny." "And he never realized it?" "Nope, he never realized I was using my powers over the mind and heart." "Ha, he thought he could beat you so easily he didn't even use his powers over time!" "Yep, want to go get icecream?" "Yeah, let's go get Roxas and Xion first." "Ok." Axel and I left to go buy ice-cream forgetting about Luxord passed out on the ground.

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had writers block, but I'm here now. Now presenting Luxord's chapter!**

**Luxord: Does this have anything to do with cards?**

**Fate: *Chuckles* Yes, of course it doe**

**Haha Luxord lost! Oh yeah please read and review this story!**

**Luxord: *still passed out***

**Fate: Awww… Poor Luxord.**

**Axel: He will get over it.**

**Vanitas: Yeah and review or I will find you.**

**DF13: Stop forcing people Van.**

**Fate: Yeah, come at me bro!**

**Everybody: Bye see you soon!**

**Fate can read thoughts**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm back and so is Vanitas!**

**Vanitas: Wow I feel overjoyed…**

**Fate: *Glare***

**Marluxia: Let's all relax and smell the flowers!**

**Everybody: Shut up!**

**DF13: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my two OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Marluxia**

I ran as fast as I could through Marluxia's garden. I dove and landed in some flowers looking around and checking my surroundings. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned my head around. It was just Marluxia what a relief. I let out a breath I had been holding in. "You scared me." "What are you doing here?" "Shush!" I told him quickly. "Fine, what are you doing here?" "I'm hiding from Xemnas." "Why?" "I kinda dyed his hair blonde…" "What!?" "Yeah, see it was only a prank, but now he is coming to kill me." "Well, you are not hiding here I duggest you find someplace else." "Please, it will be only for a little bit." "No, now get off my flowers." "Fine." I huffed. "FATE!" Marluxia turned to me. "You are so dead." "Uh, bye I need to run now!" I took off praying I will live.

**Haha Fate so dead! Help her by reviewing please!**

**Fate: Please Xemnas is going to kill me!**

**Vanitas: Good, the world will be a better place.**

**Fate: You do realize if I'm dead you have no place for your heart to go.**

**Vanitas: …..Oh man please help, I don't want to go anywhere else!**

**Marluxia: She sat on my flowers…..**

**Me: Get over it pinkie boy.**

**Xemnas: WHERE IS SHE!?**

**Me: Uh, bye wish us luck!**

**Fate least favorite Dragonball Z character is Garlic Jr.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi I'm back and now it's time for Larxene's chapter!**

**Vanitas: Great….**

**Fate: Come on it will be a fun chapter!**

**Axel: Sure….**

**Larxene: I suggest you enjoy this chapter.**

**Axel: I mean I love this chapter!**

**Vanitas: Yep, totally agreeing!**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney I only own my OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Also thank you LunaTheDragonSlayer for giving me advice and for reading my story!**

**Larxene**

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Larxene screamed from down the white hallways. "What possessed me to do that?" I mumbled to myself. "_Well, I thought it was funny." _Vanitas said. I could already tell there was a smirk on his face, I didn't need to see him to know that. "I forgot you possessed me Vanitas!" _"I call it more of borrowing a body." _"You just had to use the unversed didn't you?" _"It was funny when they started to eat her hair." _"Yeah well now we are both going to die." A kunai then flew past my face barely missing my ear. "FATE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PETS COME BACK HERE!" I turned my head around and said. "They aren't pets they're unversed!" "WHATEVER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I could tell Vanitas was trying to talk to me again so I started to pay attention to him again instead of the rant Larxene was creating for me. _"Hey, she has a bald spot from my unversed." _I looked back andsaw that she did in fact have a bald spot. Larxene saw me staring and started to yell again "STOP LOOKING AT IT!" "Why, Vanitas why?" I asked. "_Because it's funny and look at those colorful words she is using." _I finally was at the door of the castle and I ran out and opened a corridor of darkness. I quickly went through and ended up by Twilight Town's mansion. "I finally safe….." _"Let's do it again!" _"NO NEVER AGAIN!" _"Fine….but we're safe now so don't be mad." _"Whatever…" I walked to the clock tower and waited for my friends to come.

**Well that was a close one for Fate.**

**Fate: Tell me about it! I almost died!**

**Vanitas: But, you didn't.**

**Fate: *Glare***

**Vanitas: Ummmmm, Fate?**

**Me: I would run Van.**

**Vanitas: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Fate: Get back here you annoying little pest!**

**Me: Well bye I got to go help Vani!**

**Fate least favorite Kingdom Heart's character is Xemnas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody I'm almost done with the organization. I only have this chapter and the next to go!**

**Fate: I'm going to miss these chapters!**

**Vanitas: I won't.**

**Me: Yes you will Vani.**

**Vanitas: *Eye twitch* WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT THAT NAME!**

**Me: That you love it!**

**Fate: Oh boy…. Anyways DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her two awesome OCs Fate and Matrix!**

**Roxas**

I had just knocked Roxas down again. "Come on Roxas you can do it!" "Your reflect spell is way to strong!" This probably was the millionth time he had tried to crack my reflect spell. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Just focus your light on cracking the reflect spell." "Easy for you to say." "You have to stay calm and patient, getting frustrated won't help a thing." "Ok, I'll try again." I watched as closed his eyes and tried to focus. An aura of light energy was coming off him. He ran to my reflect spell and cracked it. It didn't completely break, but it was close to breaking. He hit it again and it cracked, I was sent flying back. "Roxas you did it!" He looked a little shocked, but the grin wildly. "I did do it!" "See it's not that hard." "Yep, oh we better get going we are going to be late for the clock tower." "Oh yeah, let's go!" Then I opened a corridor of darkness and we both went through.

**That was not my best, but I think I did fairly well. **

**Vanitas: Right, you **_**thought**_** you did well.**

**Me: I did do well!**

**Vanitas: Keep dreaming…..**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Roxas: Guys stop fighting.**

**Me: Whoops, ok well stop Roxy.**

**Also I'm stopping the facts about Fate at the end because I kind of ran out of ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's the last organization 13 chapter! Also I have a new story out called An Interview With Vanitas and Fate! So please go check that out and enjoy!**

**Vanitas: I hated that interview…**

**Fate: It was fun!**

**Vanitas: Whatever…**

**Xion: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her two OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Xion**

Xion and I were waiting on the clock tower for Axel and Roxas. They were late _again._ I was growing impatient and I turned to Xion. "Why is Axel always late?" She turned her attention toward me. "I don't know, I think he just loses track of time." I grunted and said. "Roxas is late because he has a mission with Axel." She responded. "Yep, hope they get here soon." "Yeah, Axel better be paying for ice cream." Just then a corridor of darkness opened up Axel and Roxas came out of it. Axel grinned towards us and said. "Hey you guys are early." I glared at him and said. "One, we are girls and two you guys are just late." Axel pretended to look hurt wile Roxas chuckled. Xion spoke up and said. "Did you guys get ice cream?" Roxas grinned. "Yep, it's right here!" He then showed us four sea salt ice cream bars. Xion smiled "Yay, come on guys let's eat!" I turned to Xion "Yeah, come you two sit down!" WE spent the rest of the evening eating our ice cream and talking.

**I liked writing that chapter! It was so much fun! **

**Vanitas: Who are you doing now since the organization id done?**

**Me: Just random characters and other things.**

**Fate: Do you have a next chapter already planned out?**

**Me: Yep, next is Vani!**

**Vanitas: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Oh yeah, see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay it's Vani chapter today!**

**Vanitas: Don't call me that!**

**Me: I can call you what I want I'm the author.**

**Vanitas: Whatever…**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her two OCs Fate and Matrix.**

**Vanitas**

Vanitas and I were standing at the top of Memory Skyscraper in the World That Never Was. It was raining pretty hard there. I noticed something about Vanitas and I leaned in and started sniffing him. He turned to me, I couldn't see his face under his mask but I knew he was probably weirded out. "Ummm, Fate?" "Yeah?" "Why are you sniffing me?" "Because you smell really good." "What do I exactly smell like to you?" "Darkness." I said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I could tell Vanitas was creeped and spoke again. "What does darkness smell like?" "Shouldn't you know, Van?" "Just answer my question." "Fine, it smells like smoke from a campfire." "And that's why you're sniffing me?" "Yep, what do I smell like?" "I'm not smelling you." "Please!" "Fine, just so you will shut up." He leaned in and sniffed me. He then turned to me and said. "Campfire smoke and roses." "So I smell good." "Yes…you smell good." "Yay!" I cheered happily. Vani turned to me and spoke again. "I'm going back inside your heart; I can't handle your level of annoyance anymore." "Okie dokie." I said happily. When Vanitas went back to my heart, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself about what just happened.

**That was a weird chapter. 0.o **

**Vanitas: Yeah, I'm kind of feel creeped out.**

**Fate: I don't **

**Vanitas: Because you're you.**

**Fate: Yep, wait what does that mean.**

**Vanitas: Nothing.**

**Fate: Van!**

**Me: Well um, bye!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello I'm back with Namine's chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had writer's block! **

**Vanitas: Or to lazy!**

**Matrix: Yeah!**

**Vanitas: Where have you been?**

**Matrix: Oh, while you guys got to go have fun I had to watch Destiny.**

**Destiny: I don't need a babysitter!**

**Fate: Yes you do.**

**Me: Alright, can we continue? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just my three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Namine**

I paced impatiently outside of the white pod. I turned to Namine. "How much longer?" "A little while longer." "What's holding it up?" "Roxas and Xion." I stared to the ground. They were my friends; it wasn't fair that they have to do this. They deserved their own life too. "Namine, is there any way the can still live." Namine shook her head. "I'm sorry Fate…." I faced Namine again. "It's not your fault; you're just doing what we need to do." "I've been trying to figure out a way, but it just isn't possible Fate." "You're right, so do I need to bring them here." Namine shook her head. "You don't need to do anything." "Ok…" "I really wish there was another way, Fate." "I know, but sadly there isn't." I stared at the pod wondering if what Roxas and Xion have to do is the right thing. I know deep down that it is, but right now all I feel is unfairness and anger. I feel like a raging tornado is zipping across inside my heart. I had a bitter taste in my mouth, but I ignored it. I needed to help wake up Sora, so we can stop Xemnas. Sacrifices must be made I need to put my feelings aside. I turned back Namine. "When will they be a part of Sora again?" "In a few days." "Fine, then let's speed this up, so we can stop this for once and for all." "Ok." I opened a dark corridor and arrived on top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower. I immediately put on a smile to masquerade the storm inside.

**I think that was one of my best chapter's yet. Oh yeah if you see a personality difference in Fate, then you are right. She going through character development. Her personality might get a bit darker over time. She went from sweet, naïve child to arrogant sarcastic teenager. I might introduce some chapter that took place before Destiny Islands got sucked into darkness. Oh and I have a new OC, Destiny. She is Fate's little sister.**

**Please review me ideas or character suggestions for the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello I'm back! I might not be able to update tomorrow but I will try! Btw this chapter will switch to Vanitas's POV, you will see why when you read.**

**Vanitas: I would prefer if you didn't **

**Me: Well I would prefer if I did, Mr. Scary**

**Vanitas: Mr. Scary?**

**Me: Yeah that's what I said.**

**Vanitas: Ok then.**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny!**

**Ansem or is it?**

_Fate's POV_

I came out of a dark corridor and walked into the Twilight Town mansion. I walked into Namine's room and spoke to her. "Hey, you needed me?" "Oh no Diz needs you." "Do you know what he wants?" "Nope, sorry Fate." I sighed "Ok." I usually prefer to stay away from Diz. He and I don't get along to well. I walked to where he probably is. He usually stays in the same room. I was about to walk in when I saw _him._ I couldn't believe it I thought he was dead. Ansem should be dead. I knew I couldn't walk right in because things could turn ugly if he saw me. Then I thought of a solution, he doesn't know Vanitas yet.

_ Vanitas's POV_

I saw Ansem through Fate's eyes. I knew what he did, I know all the people she knew. Then I heard her speak. "_Vanitas, I need you to come out so Ansem doesn't recognize me." _I sighed. "Sure, fine." That's when it happened, I could see darkness swarming around Fate. Then I felt a tug and with the darkness retreating I was now in the place Fate was standing. She was sent to our Station of Awakening. I walked into the room casually with Diz giving me a strange look, he probably wondering why I was here. I saw him look at Ansem, and then his confused face went away. He probably figured it out now. I stood in front of Diz doing my best to ignore Ansem's gaze. "What did you need Diz?" I said flatly. "I needed you to do some recon." "Recon? Boring." "Yes well, I need you to see how much progress Xemnas has made." I rolled my eyes. Fate told him every day and now he wants me I mean her to spy on Xemnas. "I decline." I couldn't tell if he was angry but Ansem sure was. Ansem finally faced me. "You should do what he says, if Xemnas gets what he wants we are all doomed." Wait, what backup did Ansem just imply he wanted to save the worlds? I turned my confused face into a scowl and replied. "Why should you care about what I do or the worlds?" He didn't respond he just turned away. I smirked. "Got nothing to say now?" He turned back to me angry. "Go do your recon now!" He said harshly. I smirked and said. "No, ain't nobody got time fo dat." I remembered that phrase from Fate. I then turned around and left the room, I knew I had two pairs of eyes trying to burn through me with their glares. I didn't care though, but something about Ansem was bothering me and Fate. I wonder what it could be…

**Wow I think that was my longest chapter yet…**

**Vanitas: I like that it was in my POV for most of the time.**

**Fate: For once you actually like something in this story.**

**Vanitas: Shut up!**

**Btw I wanted to make this clear about Fate's personality, she will only have a darker personality sometimes. She will still act the same as she has, but there will also be a darker side of her. I didn't make that clear yesterday so sorry guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated I have been busy! I also am having writer's block…..**

**Vanitas: Well, at least you have an idea now…..**

**Fate: Yep!**

**Matrix: Yay! I finally get a chapter.**

**Me: You are just in it it's still Fate's POV.**

**Destiny: And technically this is about me.**

**Matrix: Oh…**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney she justs own her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny!**

**Babysitting**

Why, why me? I had to get stuck with babysitting Destiny…. Well, at least Matrix is here with me. I turned to look at him and saw that he was asleep. "Thanks for the help….." I grumbled. I then heard a big _THUD_! Then it was followed by a scream. "Fate, help me!" I immediately panicked. I got up and ran to my little sister's room. "What happened?" I yelled as I ran. My mouth dropped open when I saw what the problem was. There was paint _everywhere_! Not the little paints either; I mean the gallon jugs paint. I have no idea where she could've gotten it. I finally closed my mouth and spoke. "What the heck happened?" My sister then gave me the puppy eyes and spoke. "I-I was playing with paint." I gave her a glare that meant I obviously I knew that. "With gallon jugs of paint though?!" "I-I was just trying to make a pretty picture." "Where did you even get this stuff?" "The store." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Matrix then walked in yawning. "I thought I heard yelling is every-." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the room. He then spoke. "What happened?!" Destiny then got up in her paint covered self and walked over to Matrix. "I-I made a picture for Fate and she didn't like it so she threw my paint and it spilled." My mouth practically dropped all the way to the floor. Was she really trying to pin this on _me?_ Matrix turned to me. "Why would you do that, she just wanted to make you a picture?!" I couldn't believe it, he actually believed her. My face was all red as I marched over to Matrix. "I did no such thing, it was all her fault!" "Fate, save it." "What!" "There is no need to pin this on an innocent child, just accept your punishment when your parents get home." Destiny then spoke up. "Yeah! You big meanie!" Matrix then picked up Destiny and said. "Let's go get you cleaned up, ok?" "Ok!" Destiny said happily. As they walked away she gave me a smirk. I was so angry right now! Vanitas then spoke to me mentally. _"Nice job, you have officially given your sister's room a makeover." _I mentally spoke back. "I didn't do it!" _"I know that, but will your parents know that." _"I have no idea…" _"Exactly, now let's clean this up and let's hope they believe you." _"And if they don't?" _"We could always go live with Yen Sid for a couple of days." _"Oh great…" _"Just stop your whining so we can get to work." _"Fine." Then I spent the next two hours cleaning paint off of everything in that room.

**Haha, poor Fate…**

**Fate: Destiny is evil!**

**Matrix: You're the evil one!**

**Vanitas: Sure she is.**

**Fate: Oh Matrix how about we start giving labels! I'm innocent and you're gullible! **

**Matrix: Yeah right!**

**Me: STOP FIGHTING! YOU ARE ALL DRIVING ME NUTS!**

**Fate: Sorry, but hey my parents believed me.**

**Me: Great….Bye everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone I'm back! Now Matrix can have a chapter!**

**Matrix: Yay!**

**Fate: It's still in my POV idiot.**

**Matrix: Oh…..**

**Vanitas: I like it better when he is sad.**

**Me: Be nice and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just my three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Matrix**

I finally had a day off! It had been three months since I have had one. I decided to spend it with Matrix, since he has been begging me to hang out. I forgave him for the incident with Destiny a few weeks ago, so were cool now. I turned to Matrix. "What do you want to do?" He turned his attention to me. "I don't know." I had just thought of the best possible thing we could do. "Matrix, I have an idea." "What?" He said sounding excited. "Let's go prank someone." "I have a good person to prank Fate." I started to get more excited. "Who?" "Lea!" "Yeah, but how are we going to prank him?" "All we need is one thing." Matrix said with a devious smirk. "What?" "Water!" "That's a good idea." I said with a smirk.

**30 minutes later…..**

I turned to Matrix. "Is this everything?" "Yeah, I think so." "Great, so when he comes through the door water will spill on him?" "Yeah, that's pretty much how it will work." "Ok, then." We heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Quick, Matrix go sit on the couch and act natural!" Lea opened the door. "Hey gu-!" The water from the bucket spilled all on Lea. Lea walked over to us; his hair and body were sizzling from the water. "Why did you do that?!" I smiled at him and said. "Oh, because we were bored." Lea face palmed and spoke again. "Really?! Matrix and I laughed. Lea turned to Matrix. "Where are the towels?" "In the closet." As Lea walked away we could hear him mumbling. "Sometimes I really hate those two…"

**Sorry for the delay, but I was writing this yesterday and I got distracted. Oops, well it's up now! Sorry I forgot.**

**Vanitas: Ha, Lea got pranked.**

**Lea: It wasn't funny!**

**Fate and Matrix: Yeah it was!**

**Destiny: You guys should have invited me…**

**Fate: If we would've you would of probably tased Lea too.**

**Destiny: Probably! :D**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry I'm late in updating but I keep having writer's block! It gets so frustrating!**

**Vanitas: It shouldn't be that hard.**

**Me: Then you come up with a story!**

**Vanitas: Ok, once upon a time I got the x-blade and took over all the worlds the end.**

**Me: *Eye twitch***

**Fate: Ok let's start before this gets out of hand, DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Lea's training!**

"Come on Lea try harder!" "Easy for you to say!" I was trying to help Lea with his key blade training but things weren't going well… His keyblade kept disappearing and when he tried to summon it again it wouldn't appear. "Just focus!" I said trying to encourage him. "I still like my chakarams better!" "With that attitude, your keyblade not going to appear when you summon it." "Well it's true." "Ok, just forget about your chakarams for a minute and focus." "Fine…" He put his arm out in front of him and waited. Then waited some more. "I don't think it's working Lea." "Oh, really I couldn't tell!" "Well yelling at me isn't going to help!" "What am I doing wrong?" "I don't know." "You're the keyblade master you should know!" "Well, I have never had this problem!' "This is useless." "Ok, let's stop for today and hopefully your keyblade will appear again tomorrow and then we can try blizzard magic." "No! Blizzard magic is hard!" "Well it's useful and the only reason it's hard is because you specialize in fire magic." "Fine, I will try." "Ok, let's go get ice-cream!" "Sure, why not?" "_I'm glad that's over" _I thought. "_Hopefully things go better tomorrow!" _

**I know the chapter sucks! But it was all I could think of, I really thought it would turn out better…**

**Vanitas: It was disappointing.**

**Me: Do you have to rag on everything?**

**Vanitas: Yes!**

**Me: Could you try to be supportive?**

**Vanitas: No!**

**Me: Alright, be that way!**

**Fate: Alright, bye everyone I have to go separate those two!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone I'm probably going to start updating every other day now because I'm still having major writer's block!**

**Vanitas: Can't you get over this stupid writer's block!**

**Me: No this is my first fic and I didn't realize coming up with a new scenario every chapter would be this hard!**

**Vanitas: Then why don't you go write a regular story?**

**Me: After I finish this I have another story in mind!**

**Vanitas: Oh, tell me about it.**

**Me: It's a secret.**

**Vanitas: Fine…**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCS Fate, Matrix, and Destiny!**

**Vanitas Versus Fate!**

I charged at Vanitas. He teleported out of the way. I growled. "Get back here Van!" He just smirked and said. "Why would I do that?" He charged me but I knew better. I yelled. "Reflect!" He hit my shield and bounced back and landed on his back. He snarled. "Oh, ok I guess we aren't warming up anymore huh?" I smiled. "We never were that was just in your head, unlike you I don't need to warm up." He smirked. "I would look behind you." "What?" I whirled around and saw a huge unversed. The unversed swiped at me and I flew back. It hurt A LOT! Once I got up I turned to Vanitas. "Nice move Van but I think it's my turn." I performed Strike Raid against the unversed and it was destroyed, Vanitas flinched a bit but not too much. Once I regained my keyblade I yelled. "BEYOND THE LOST!" A huge light and dark beam came out of the tip of my keyblade and headed straight for Vanitas. He smirked and spoke a spell. "Dark shield." The beam hit the shield and when I thought my attack would fail it broke the shield and hit Vanitas. He got up and dusted himself off. "Nice you're getting a lot better." "I was already better than you." "Yeah right!" "I know it's hard to admit getting beat by a girl." "I let you win; I wanted to save your confidence." "Sure." I said with an eye role. "Seriously, but you know this was just training so it doesn't count." "Yep it doesn't count." "Ok then let's head back and meet up with Lea and Ienzo." As he was walking away I mumbled. "It still does count." Then I followed behind him to go meet up with the rest of my friends.

**Haha Van got beat!**

**Vanitas: Didn't you hear I let her win!**

**Me: Whoops I guess I didn't hear that part all I heard was she used her shotlock and PWNED you!**

**Vanitas: Fate did you tell her that?!**

**Fate: She must have misunderstood me.**

**Vanitas: Yeah right…**

**Me: Aww don't feel that way, and bye everybody!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody, before I start I would like to say thank you Raziel104 for reviewing and making me one of your favorite authors and story. **

**Raziel104: Fate is kind of becoming a more tolerable Vanitas, but the two still have their many differences. Also she will only act like that sometimes she is till the same its just she is maturing a bit.**

**Vanitas: Yeah she is nothing like me, trust me on that.**

**Me: Well, you two do sometimes act a like.**

**Fate: NO, I'm not like that annoying, sadistic pest.**

**Vanitas: Gee thanks feeling the love.**

**Me: Stop we all know you two love each other.**

**Fate: I do-**

**Me: AS BROTHER AND SISTER!**

**Vanitas: Ok fine I'm not agreeing over it anymore and DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Mission Accomplished!**

I paced back and forth. "Hmmm, what could I do to make him happier?" Then I remembered one time when Kairi showed me the wayfinder she was making for Sora. "I know I will make him a wayfinder for Mr. Grumpy."(He was formally Mr. Scary, but he is not that scary anymore.) "Well I could go get some seashells, but I remember these stained glass- like ones I saw in some of his memories in Castle Oblivion." I said to know one in particular. I wouldn't need to worry about him finding out about his surprise because he doesn't come or pay attention to me except when I need him. I then walked off to get some supplies and then complete the wayfinder.

**An hour later…**

"There all done!" I had finished with everything it looked great! There was one purple one and one red one. The purple was for me and the red one was for Vanitas. "I just know he will like it, it's just like the one he had before." Now I just need to get his attention… "Hey Mr. Grumpy!" "_…"_ I wasn't getting a response so I called for him inside my head again. "Hey Vani!" _"…What?" _"I have something for you!" _"What is it?"_ "A surprise!" _"I know that, I mean what kind of surprise? "_A good one, but you have to come out and get it!"_ "…Fine."_

_Vanitas's POV_

I can't believe I agreed to come out for the little brat. I mean she is annoying, I mean more annoying than Ventus ever was. And trust me it takes a lot to be more annoying than Ventus. I reminded myself that I'm only coming out because maybe it will get her to shut up for a couple of minutes (and maybe I'm a little curious to see what she has for me). I finally was out and I saw an overly happy child or as I like to call her the mini she-devil jumping up and down.

"Vani, Vani, VANI!" "What?" I said obviously not amused. "Here it is!" She shoved a little box into my hand. I opened it up and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a wayfinder exactly like the one Ventus had except it was red. I wanted to yell at the little child, but I haven't exactly explained Ventus to her yet so she probably thought maybe we were the same person (Even though we look nothing a like, but she is extremely naïve). I turned back to the brat. "Thanks…" "Welcome! Look I have a purple one now we can stay friends forever!" "Um…yeah?" "Oh well you might want to go back to my heart so you can relax now." "Ok then." I went back to her heart but for some reason I couldn't help but smile. I didn't like the feeling too much it made me feel uncomfortable. I felt kind of happy to have a friend. I immediately wiped my smile off my face I was not going to let her get the satisfaction of feeling my happiness, but I knew she had already sensed my happiness and from outside I could hear her say "Mission Accomplished!"

**Aww how sweet! Oh and if you couldn't tell Fate was younger than she has been in the previous chapters. She is around 9 years old. **

**Vanitas: You just had to pick that moment.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Fate: Aww I feel so embarrassed **

**Vanitas: Agreed!**

**Me: It isn't that bad, now bye everybody!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys sorry for the delay! I was super busy this weekend! **

**Vanitas: Doing what exactly?**

**Me: It's none of your business Vani!**

**Vanitas: I thought we were done with that nickname!**

**Fate: Nope it will never get old! **

**Me: That's right!**

**Vanitas: Ugh, DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny…**

**Dance Party!**

"Why won't you guys play it with me?!" I was yelling at Vanitas, Lea, and Ienzo because they wouldn't play Dance Central 3 with me. "Fate that is a stupid game!" Vanitas yelled back at me. "Vani, its super fun!" "Don't call me that and I'm not letting anyone see me dance." "So you would do it if no one was in the room?" "No, I still wouldn't do it!" "Just one round please!" All the guys looked at each other and said in unison. "Fine!" I smiled. "Yay!"

I got to the screen where we pick a song and said. "Who wants to go first?" Ienzo and Vanitas immediately said. "NOT IT!" Lea looked angry. "Hey not fair!" I turned to Lea. "Suck it up and dance!" "Alright, which song?" "Umm, how about We No Speak Americano?" "Sure…" We all watched Lea dance and there is not much I can say about it, just that it looked like he was having a spasm. Vanitas and Ienzo were holding back there laughter. The song eventually ended and Lea sat down and said. "Never again..."

I looked at Vanitas and Ienzo and said. "Alright who's next?" They looked at each other and Vanitas spoke up. "Want to play rock, paper, scissors?" "Sure." Ienzo said. I face palmed at the fact there were going to play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes. Vanitas and Ienzo stuck there hands out and played. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS SHOOT!" Vanitas had rock and Ienzo had scissors. Ienzo frowned. "Looks like it's my turn…" I turned to him. "Yep!" I scrolled through the list and decided on Toxic by Britney Spears. Ienzo looked at me. "Really?" "Yeah, now go dance!" All I can say is Ienzo is worse than Lea. It was kind of horrifying to watch. I know the difficulty is really hard but his dancing is terrible. I can't even describe it. Ienzo sat back down and didn't say anything.

I turned toward Vanitas. "Your turn!" "Fine…Wait where's your turn!" "Umm I guess I forgot about myself?" Vanitas frowned at me. "Really, that's your excuse?" "Um, yes." "You're dancing with me!" "Ok…" Vanitas got up and said. "What song?" "Umm, how about Starships?" "No, we're doing the YMCA." "Fine…but you asked me what song." "Yeah and then I decided so live with it." "Sheesh don't have to be so harsh…" We started to dance. I had fun with the dance, I'm sure we both looked silly dancing but I didn't care. We were good at dancing to the song but the YMCA is really easy so I guess that doesn't really count as skill. The song ended and I turned to all 3 of them. "So did you guys have fun?" Lea responded first. "NO!" Ienzo looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not!" Vanitas just stood there. "Did you have fun Vani?" "Maybe…" I knew that was a yes. Lea looked at Van. "You only had fun because you didn't have a hard and embarrassing song!" Vanitas looked at Lea. "You got that right!" Ienzo then spoke up. "We shall never play this game again!" "Agreed!" Vanitas and Lea said. "Fine! Let's do something else…" I said. We spent the rest of the day doing other random crap.

**That was a fun chapter!**

**Vanitas, Lea, and Ienzo: NO IT WASN'T!**

**Fate: I had fun!**

**Vanitas: That's because you like that crap.**

**Fate: It's not crap!**

**Vanitas: Yes!**

**Fate: No!**

**Vanitas: Yes!**

**Fate: NO!**

**Me: Stop that right now and bye everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey sorry I haven't updated! I have been really busy and I have had writer's block!**

**Vanitas: When DF13 says she is busy she means she has been playing Injustice.**

**Me: Maybe I have been playing that game a lot…But I have also have had writer's block!**

**Vanitas: Whatever I can't really argue with that…**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny!**

**Vanitas: Right her OCs with such original names…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**The Injustice Face Off!**

"Seriously Fate do we need to play this stupid game!" Vanitas said to me. "Yes! It is awesome! Nightwing is awesome!" I exclaimed. "Whatever but I still like Deathstroke way better than Nightwing…" "Deathstroke isn't better!" "Yeah he is!" "Fine let's settle this than!" "How Fate?" "Let's have a multiplayer 1 on 1 match!" I told Vanitas. "So you're saying we're going to play the game and see which character is better when it's actually are own skill at button mashing like noobs?" Vanitas asked. "Pretty much Vani!" "Ok, I'm in."

We got the game set up and the match started. At first we (meaning Vanitas) just started button mashing and spamming the controls. "Vanitas learn the controls already!" "Well, I'm sorry I don't play this game all the time!" "You're forgiven." "What!? Whatever…" Vanitas said kind of mad. "Dang it!" "How do you like my machine gun Fate!?" "I don't!" "Too bad so sad!" We played more it was close but I had a plan. "Watch this Vani!" "Ok, try to win." I hit the back two buttons on the controller and activated the special move. "I forgot about those!" Vanitas yelled at me and the screen. When the attack finished and he lost he got up and faced me. "You may have won this time but the next time I will be prepared and I will destroy you and Nightwing." Then he walked out the room. "Well he is over dramatic…" I mumbled to myself and I went back to playing the game.

**Yeah I imagined the other day what it would be like if those two played the game and then now it's a chapter because I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Vanitas: I will claim vengeance! **

**Fate: Drama Queen…**

**Me: Alright bye for now!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow it's been a while since I've updated!**

**Vanitas: Well if you weren't so lazy…**

**Me: Shut up! This week was super busy!**

**Vanitas: Like I care!**

**Fate: Whatever Van, DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just her three OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Vanitas: If she did own Kingdom Hearts I would have had my own playable story line in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep! Seriously though Ventus, Aqua, and Terra get to have their own playable story line but I don't, everyone likes me better anyways!**

**Me: Shut up Vanitas! Oh and this chapter will be in Van's POV.**

**I Give The Brat a Lesson**

I was pacing back and forth scowling. That stupid child is so weak! She won't hurt anything and she won't shut up! I turned back to the idiotic brat and spoke. "We are going to try this again if you don't get it right this time you're getting punished." "But Van I don't have those kind of emotions!" I watched as she realized she raised her voice and she immediately said. "But I will try again." I've watched Fate for a long time since I'm in her heart and she is not one who gets scared easily so when I get her scared it's pretty enjoyable. I watched as she concentrated hard. I saw something start to form and an unversed appeared. A flood to be exact. "Wow, I did it!" I walked over to the unversed and smirked. She saw me smirk and her grin grew wider. I looked down at the unversed and stepped on it. It disappeared instantly.

I watched as Fate crumpled to the ground from the pain. The pain didn't affect me because I didn't create it. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Why did it hurt?" If any other person looked at her they would have smiled and went to instantly help the hurt 9 year old but I'm not that kind of person. "It hurt because you made the unversed from your negative emotions so it's a part of you." "Then if you knew that why did you hurt me?" The question didn't faze me. "You need to get used to the pain because that pain will never go away." I saw pity in her eyes. I didn't need pity! Pity is for the weak! "Get up before I make you get up!" I said. She saw that I had snapped and immediately got up. "That's it for now I'm going back." I went back inside her heart and I mumbled. "Pain and pity is for the weak, power is the only thing that will make you stronger and give you salvation…"

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. I love using a younger Fate in chapters. Also Vanitas really was trying to help Fate in his own abusive and cruel way. He just doesn't know how really help in an effective way yet and Fate was only scared of not only him when he is angry but disappointing him. Fate wants Vanitas to be happy more than anything so she is trying to do everything he says.**

**Vanitas: Wow was I that cruel.**

**Fate: Yes you were.**

**Vanitas: I kind of feel bad.**

**Fate: What do you mean kind of?!**

**Vanitas: Well it obviously helped make you stronger.**

**Fate: Well at least you partially admitted you're wrong that's a little better for you.**

**Me: Face it Fate he will always be stubborn.**

**Vanitas: You got that right and bye everyone!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow I need to learn to update faster! I have some news about this story. I'm ending it at chapter 30. I going to move on to other projects I have in mind.**

**Vanitas: For real!**

**Me: Yes for real.**

**Vanitas: Wow I'm going to actually miss this story.**

**Me: Don't worry you're in all my other projects.**

**Vanitas: All of them?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Vanitas: NO!**

**Fate: Df13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just the OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Last Name?**

I was sitting with Vanitas on my bed. "Hey Van why don't you have a last name?"

"What?"

"Why don't you have a last name?"

"I don't know."

I started to think to myself. "Why don't any of you have last names?" I have never ever seen their last names. I wonder why…

"You're random and who says none of us have last name?"

"Wikipedia." I saw him face palm. Wikipedia usually is right and other places don't have their last names either.

"Because that's a reliable place to get information."

"It is!" I put on a pouty face and stared at him. Of course that face never works. He smirked at my face and started laughing.

"Don't use that face it doesn't work!"

He kept laughing as he said that. For some reason he always finds that face amusing. "Ok so maybe Wikipedia isn't always the most reliable place but it still has good information." I said.

"True but this conversation is really random," He said.

"I know but I really wanted to know," I said to him.

"I'm leaving now meet you at Lea's!" He said while exiting through a dark corridor.

"Van!" I screamed. He always did this but I should be used to it. I opened a corridor of my own and left.

**Yeah I know this chapter was totally random and it sucked. I thought it would play out better but I guess that was just in my head. Please review and I hoped you still enjoyed even though this chapter sucked.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Yay I'm back! It's almost chapter 30 which means this story is ending soon. **

**Vanitas: YES!**

**Fate: NO!**

**Me: I'm sad too guys.**

**Vanitas: I'm not sad.**

**Me: You don't count.**

**Vanitas: Whatever…**

**Fate: DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just the OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Me: Oh! The chapter is starting off in Lea's POV!**

**Slender Man!**

_Lea's POV_

This is going to be great! I have the perfect plan for scaring Fate! I'm going to have to thank Matrix for the idea later. I was impatiently waiting for Ienzo. I started to tap my foot because I didn't want to wait any longer. Finally I saw him come in to the room. "What took you so long!?"

"I was reading."

"Of course, now here's the plan."

"Oh great, what could you possibly have planned."

"Slender Man!"

"That's nice but he's not real Lea!"

"I know that, but I'm going to dress up as him and you're going to video tape it!"

"Why so I can play it at your funeral?"

"It's going to work!"

"Fine but if you end up in front of the castle tied up with makeup and an "I heart Roxas!" shirt I'm taking pictures."

"Deal!"

We got everything set up. I was in the costume and ready to scare Fate! "Alright you ready Ienzo," I said excitedly.

"Yeah sure let's just get your death wish over with."

"Ok, but you're still wrong."

I flicked my wrist and opened a dark corridor and we went through it. We we're right outside Fate's room.

"Remember the plan ok," I whispered.

"Whatever, just get going."

_Ienzo's POV_

I watched as Lea entered the room. I quickly made an illusion so they wouldn't see me. I held the camera steady to make sure I got Lea's failure. Of course Fate screamed really loud. "Did his plan actually work," I thought. My question was answered when I heard him scream. I turned my attention towards him as he was on the ground being beat up by Fate. He should've learned by now you don't mess with Fate. Of course she was just slapping and kicking him but she still hurts for a kid. I watched as she kept screaming "Die!" at the top of her lungs. Vanitas was on her bed laughing like a maniac. I decided to put down my illusion and help Lea before she decided to use magic or her keyblade. "Fate stop it's just Lea!"

"What!?"

"Unzip his head."

I watched as Fate unzipped the suit's head. She kicked him in where the sun doesn't shine and yelled "You jerk!"

"I thought it would be funny, we can all laugh about it later."

"NO WE WON'T," She yelled.

"Calm down, I think he has had enough Fate."

"Why are you here anyway Ienzo?"

"I wanted to see Lea fulfill his death wish and plus we can watch Lea get beat down by a kid over again and over again."

"True true."

"Want to go get ice-cream?"

"Sure," Fate said happily.

We went to go get ice-cream except Lea didn't go because he just wanted to go to sleep. Lea should know now that I'm usually right about these things.

**I'm glad this chapter didn't suck!**

**Vanitas: They all suck to me.**

**Me: Whatever Van!**

**Fate: Ignore them and please read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright I'm posting a new chapter today! I might post my next story and the last chapter to this one sometime this week but I'm a little busy this week so I don't know for sure.**

**Vanitas: Well I actually have to admit the next story DF13 is doing isn't that bad and I'm starring it.**

**Me: There are four people as the main characters Van.**

**Vanitas: Yeah, but I'm going to be their favorite!**

**Fate: Ignore him and DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just the OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**Me: Also it's in Vanitas's POV today.**

**Swimming Lessons**

_Vanitas's POV_

I sat there as Fate tried to coax Lea into the water. It's almost summer which means Fate gets out of school and we get to swim. Only problem is Lea can't swim. Also by the way school is useless because all they teach you is useless stuff. I mean seriously where are keyblade training classes or fighting classes in general? I looked back over to Lea and he still wasn't moving. I mean Lea usually acts cool and like he has "swag". I don't know what swag means but I do know he doesn't have it. But right now it's like acting like a little baby. He is sitting in a corner whimpering. I would love to just drag him in but Fate says we need to be gentle. I looked over at Lea and decided to do things my way. I walked over to Lea and grabbed him and started to drag him over to the water. "Van, we need to be gentle," Fate screamed to me.

"I don't know the meaning to the word gentle," I retorted.

Once I was by the water I turned to Lea, "Ok, I can either push you or you go in yourself."

Before he responded I pushed him in. Now I know some people would think that pushing a man who doesn't know how to swim in water would be cruel but he had a life jacket on. He was just floating on top of the water flapping his arms screaming, "I'M GOING TO DIE!" I started to laugh when his body started to steam. I watched as Fate pushed me aside and dragged Lea out of the water. Which wasn't hard to do when he weighs like 120 pounds. Fate turned to me, "Really?! Was that necessary?!"

"Yes."

"Ugh, let's be done with this today!"

"Ok, fine with me."

I watched as Fate dragged Lea out of the place and thought, "I wished someone got this on camera."

**Alright Please read and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys it's the last chapter! I just want to thank anyone who has read this story! I'm going to post my new story today and it's going to be awesome! At least I think it is. Oh and in the future I might come back and do a couple more chapters for this.**

**Vanitas: Wait so it's not totally over?**

**Me: Well it is but I may come back and do more.**

**Vanitas: Great….**

**Me: Stop complaining and go get ready for the new story.**

**Vanitas: Fine, but DF13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just the OCs Fate, Matrix, and Destiny.**

**The Cycle**

I was standing upon the cliff looking down at all the keys. I was in the Keyblade Graveyard. I'm pretty sure this is where Master Xehanort is hiding but I'm not going after him. That would be foolish and I'm all alone so what chance would I have of defeating him. I wanted the fight to come and be over. I wish we could just save Aqua, Terra, and Ven already and stop Xehanort. I knew though after we defeated him our time of peace would be short. I come from Earth and I know Xehanort is just one saga. Then there will be more sagas with tougher foes each time. It's an endless cycle of fighting but I guess without the fighting I would be really bored. I stared back down at the keys and replayed a memory in my head. It wasn't technically my memory it was actually Van's memory. I saw keys flying everywhere with three people in armor. On top of those keys was a boy with a mask. I had seen this fight many times while playing the game or just looking at memories. Then I started looking at some of my memories. I saw the paint disaster with Destiny, Lea getting shoved in a pool, me distracting Xigbar while he was doing target practice, and a lot of other ones too. I heard someone walk up behind me and I turned around. It was Vanitas and he asked, "Are you ready to go you've been thinking for a while now?"

I nodded my head and said quietly, "Yeah…"

"Good because all this silence is annoying and awkward."

I chuckled and opened a dark corridor for us to go in. He walked in first but before I went in I stopped to take one more look. I was afraid the next time we are here it will be a bloodbath. I turned back around and went in as the corridor closed behind me.

**Sorry this wasn't a funny chapter but for some reason I really wanted to end it this way. I think it turned out good but please review and tell me how you thought it was. Also I have two review questions.**

**Was Fate a Mary Sue? Did I keep the Kingdom Hearts characters in character?**

**Well thanks for reading!**


End file.
